


How Naked Hide and Seek Went Very Wrong

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	How Naked Hide and Seek Went Very Wrong

**Title** : How Naked Hide and Seek Went Very Wrong  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters** : Ianto/Jack  
 **Summary** : Title says it all  
 **Rating** : mild R  
 **Beta** : [](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/profile)[**tardisjournal**](http://tardisjournal.livejournal.com/)  was a life saver in helping me get this down to 100 words. Thanks again!  
 **Notes** : written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 256: Freaky Friday. Prequel to [Body Swap Shenanigans.](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/5485.html) A number of you asked how naked hide and seek went so wrong, here's the answer. Sorry it took so long.

 

  
_**How Naked Hide and Seek Went Very Wrong** _

“Gotcha!” Jack laughed, pinning Ianto against Tosh’s desk. “You weren’t trying,” his lips grazed Ianto’s.

“Well…” Ianto grinned. “I hid. Admittedly, not that well, and you found me.” He pulled Jack’s head toward him.

“Hmm,” Jack moaned as their mouths melted together. He lifted Ianto onto the desk.

“Ow,” Ianto flinched as he bumped something cold. His eyes went wide with shock—suddenly he was looking at himself.

“Crap!” Jack echoed, as he looked into his own eyes. “Screw it,” he shrugged and picked up where they’d left off.

The fun lasted an hour or so before it got creepy.  
  



End file.
